


Just To Make Life Wonderful

by malishka1011



Series: Roses In Bloom [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cake tasting, M/M, Malibu and Maui, Manager Liam, Model Harry, Model Zayn, One baby, Rock Star Louis, Rock Star Niall, Weddings, lots of fluffy and babies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри перебирает пальцами свое помолвочное кольцо – эта привычка появилась у него сразу, как только оно оказалось у него на пальце. Его гормоны после выписки из больницы сделали его тело почти неузнаваемым. Он чувствовал себя, подобно воздушному шару, и почти плакал, когда Луи не смог надеть это идеальное кольцо на его безымянный палец. Луи не растерявшись предложил Гарри чуть позже немного изменить размер, и, чтобы сейчас не потерять драгоценный метал, колечко можно надеть на цепочку и носить на шее.</p><p>[У Луи и Гарри свадьба идет по плану, в том числе карьера, и ребенок, о котором они любят заботиться. Все хорошо, они заняты очень сильно, но в принципе так и должно быть. Найл и Зейн как всегда под ругой. Лиам вдобавок ко всему.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To Make Life Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just To Make Life Wonderful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510974) by [mybeanieandme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme), [radadusta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radadusta/pseuds/radadusta). 



Эстер самостоятельно сидит на полу, засовывая в рот писклявого жирафа, которого Найл подарил ей накануне вечером, когда они с Зейном приходили в гости. Она радостно пускает слюни и широко улыбается папочке, который сидит рядом с ней, перебирая всевозможные свадебные блокноты.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, Эс? Голубой, как цвет яиц дрозда, или голубой, как морской туман? — спрашивает Гарри, протягивая ей ленты.   
  
Та в ответ радостно гудит и тянется своим пухлым и влажным от слюны пальчиком к цвету морского тумана, пытаясь схватить материю, благодаря ее развивающейся моторике.   
  
— Отличный выбор, — улыбается Гарри, забирая ленту, прежде чем девочка успевает схватить ее, и делает пометки в блокноте, который дал ему организатор их свадьбы.  
  
Прошло шесть месяцев с тех пор, как он и Луи публично объявили о своей помолвке на концерте. Определенно, это был неформальный способ, но они решили, что их отношения соответствуют этому. В то время СМИ были в бешенстве, и Гарри целую неделю не мог покидать свой дом, но он справился, постепенно начиная с Эстер обустраиваться без Луи.  
  
Окончательно Томлинсон переезжает к Гарри спустя неделю, когда его с малышкой выписывают из больницы. Переезд становится официальным, когда Луи возвращается из тура, и Гарри тогда невзначай говорит ему, что переодеваться было бы проще, если бы все его вещи были здесь.   
  
Иметь в наличии пустующую квартиру, кажется ему чем-то неправильным, поэтому Луи задумывается о продаже. Это логичный выбор. Ему кажется глупым содержать ее, потому что он не собирается переезжать обратно. Было маловероятно, что Гарри когда-нибудь надумает поселиться там, так как места там столько же, сколько в квартире Стайлса.  
  
— Нам нужно было бы больше комнат, — как-то вечером говорит Гарри, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Больше комнат? — переспрашивает Луи, пытаясь звучать невозмутимо.  
  
— Для детей, конечно же, — хихикает Стайлс, касаясь своими губами губ Луи, прежде чем разбудить Эстер от ее дневного сна.  
  
Луи сейчас на встрече с риэлтором, а Гарри планирует их свадьбу, и ни один из них не может поверить, как изменились их жизни. Гарри перебирает пальцами свое помолвочное кольцо – эта привычка появилась у него сразу, как только оно оказалось у него на пальце. Его гормоны после выписки из больницы сделали его тело почти неузнаваемым. Он чувствовал себя, подобно воздушному шару, и почти плакал, когда Луи не смог надеть это идеальное кольцо на его безымянный палец. Луи не растерявшись предложил Гарри чуть позже немного изменить размер, и, чтобы сейчас не потерять драгоценный метал, колечко можно надеть на цепочку и носить на шее.  
  
— Я понимаю это, Лиам, — слышится голос Луи из коридора. — Да, мг, да, окей. Мне надо идти. Мой великолепный жених и дочь выглядят так красиво, что я очень хочу их поцеловать, — Гарри чувствует, как Лиам закатывает глаза, и нажимает «завершить».  
  
— Привет, мои любимые, — широко улыбается Луи, усаживаясь рядом с Гарри и целуя его в лоб, а после – Эсси. Девочка улыбается и ударяет его влажным жирафом по плечу, заставляя тем самым его хихикать. Чуть позже, когда маленькая бестия отворачивается, Луи наклоняется к Гарри опять, целуя жениха должным образом. Гарри что-то бормочет сквозь поцелуй, не в силах сдержать улыбку.  
  
— Как все прошло с риэлтором? Все в порядке? — спрашивает Гарри, смотря, как Луи берет в руки свадебный журнал и просматривает несколько страниц, уголки которых Гарри успел загнуть.  
  
— Лучше, чем могло было быть, — кивает тот. — Она думает, что к концу месяца квартира будет продана.  
  
— Быстро, — говорит Гарри, показывая на цветочные украшения на странице, которую он пометил.  
  
— Она сказала, что она лучшая в этом деле в ЛА, — кивает Луи, тыкая пальцем в цветы, которые ему нравятся больше всего.  
  
— Это мои любимые, — широко улыбается Гарри, вырывая страницу и вкладывая ее в блокнот.  
  
— У тебя хороший вкус, — шепчет он в ответ, целуя Гарри в щеку.  
  
Они договорились планировать все вместе. На деле они просто выбирали различные вещи. С новорожденным ребенком и новым альбомом, который Луи должен был помогать писать, подготовка к свадьбе предусматривала работу профессионала, и Луи был готов оплатить его. Таким образом, им не нужно было волноваться о поиске пекаря, или поиске стульев, или что еще нужно для подготовки (Луи не до конца уверен). Несколько раз они практически ходили в ратушу, чтобы просто покончить со всем этим: им больше хотелось быть вместе официально, чем устраивать этот большой тарарам. Но представители Гарри и Лиам очень хотели милые фотографии их двоих. Часть всего этого лишь материальная, а другая — важность нового начала. То, что они оба очень привлекательные и за их фотографии люди и умереть могут, — всего лишь небольшой бонус.  
  
— Мы еще не выбрали место, — Гарри берет Эстер на руки, целуя в макушку, отдавая жирафа Луи. Он берет слюнявую игрушку в руки, почтительно благодаря девочку. На данный момент она самый счастливый ребенок, которого Луи когда-либо видел (он проводил много времени с детьми и кроме своих братьев и сестер).   
  
— Кажется, это важный выбор, — бормочет Луи.  
  
— Или дату, я должен сказать маме и Джемме точное время, чтобы они смогли упорядочить свои расписания, — Гарри слегка подкидывает Эстер вверх, вызывая тем самым у нее хихиканье и улыбку, замечая, как та пытается дотянутся своими пухлыми руками до его кудряшек.  
  
— Семья, да, — Луи вправду забывает о них и о том, что их тоже нужно приглашать. Его мама убила бы его за это.  
  
— Ты что ли забыл о своих двенадцати братьях и двадцати сестрах? — Гарри будто читает его мысли.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
— Только шестеро. Я забыл только шестерых из них.  
  
— Это целая толпа, если лететь на самолете, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Луи. — Они никогда не были в Штатах.  
  
— Это будет для них что-то вроде приключения, — Гарри наклоняется, и Луи оборачивает руку вокруг его плеча.  
  
— Определенно.  
  
— Они, вероятно, захотят увидеть, где ты живешь сейчас, — Гарри передает Эстер в руки Луи, встает и затем забирает девочку обратно. — Пришло время обеда, малышка.  
  
Эстер счастливо хихикает в его руках, пока они идут на кухню.  
  
Спустя пару минут Луи идет вслед за ними.  
  
— Ты пытаешься вспомнить, когда последний раз звонил маме? — спрашивает Гарри, сидя на стуле в столовой, когда Луи выходит внутрь. Он кормит Эстер с ложечки картофельным пюре, в то время как та сидит в своем высоком стульчике, играя на подносике со злаковыми колечками.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Луи.  
  
— Мы разговаривали с ней по скайпу две недели назад, — хихикает Гарри, убирая ложку, когда Эстер берет два колечка в рот.  
  
— Правильно! — Луи щелкает пальцами, пугая тем самым Эстер. — Сразу после того, как мы звонили по скайпу твоей маме.  
  
— Наша обещанная ежемесячная проверка, — улыбается Гарри. – Так они могут увидеть, как сильно ты выросла, малышка.  
  
— Да-да-да-да, — щебечет Эстер, беря в руки одно колечко и прижимая его к лицу Гарри, а после запихивая в рот.   
  
— Абсолютно, — соглашается Гарри, кормя девочку пюре.  
  
У Луи в груди что-то ёкает от лицезрения этой сцены. Он подходит к Гарри, обнимает и целует в макушку.  
  
— Я хочу выйти за тебя замуж завтра, — говорит он, чувствуя, как парень в ответ улыбается.  
  
— Мне звонил наш организатор свадьбы, и он сказал мне, что в том месте в Малибу, которое нам обоим понравилось, есть свободный зал в следующем месяце, — признается Гарри.  
  
— Бронируй его, — говорит Луи, садясь рядом.  
  
— Серьезно? — спрашивает Стайлс, и в его горле застревает ком.  
  
— Да, — кивает Луи, наклоняясь, чтобы нежно поцеловать его. — Давай закажем его и все сделаем.  
  
Ямочки на щеке Гарри появляются перед тем, как он целует Луи более настойчиво, но их прерывает Эстер, рассыпавшая колечки по полу и дрыгавшая ногами с радостным «на-на-на-на».  
  
__  
  
Они во второй раз в этом зале, и он нравится им еще больше. Гарри отстегивает Эстер, а Луи берет в руки ее сумку для подгузников и коляску, отдавая ключи камердинеру.  
  
Это французский дворец в нормандском стиле с широкими виноградниками и великолепным ландшафтом. Это место не было чрезмерно роскошным, и обоим парням нравится это — слегка деревенское, но не запущенное. Выглядит это очень дорого. По крайней мере, так кажется Гарри.  
  
По приезду им устраивают небольшую экскурсию, и, когда девочка в обед засыпает, парням удается осмотреть без нее только двор. Эсси спокойно сидит в коляске, играя со связкой пластмассовых ключей, пока они гуляют и рассматривают все-все вокруг.  
  
Сады здесь были идеальными, а виноградники практически ошеломляющими. Все чувствовали себя будто в сказке.  
  
Это доходит до Гарри, когда они возвращаются назад. Эстер начинает возмущаться, поэтому он берет ее на руки, и внезапно все кажется ему неправильным. Его дочь в легком платье и панаме сидит на его бедре, а его жених разговаривает с организатором свадьбы и заведующим залом. Гарри чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.  
  
— Луи, — вмешивается Гарри в разговор.  
  
— Гарри, — сразу же поворачивается к нему Луи, хмуря брови из-за тона Гарри. — Что случилось, любимый? Тебе это больше не нравится? — Луи поворачивается к своим собеседникам и просит их на минуту отлучиться.  
  
Организатор и заведующий понимающе кивают и уходят к стойке консьержа.   
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что не так, — тихо просит его Луи.   
  
Он видит, как Эстер удивленно распахивает глаза, упираясь головкой в ключицы Гарри. Луи автоматически протягивает руки к девочке, и Гарри, не задумываясь, передает ее ему. Шатен кладет ее в коляску и накрывает верх коляски одеялком, чтобы защитить ее от солнца.  
  
— Это место такое дорогое, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Но оно тебе нравится?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хорошо, — улыбается Луи. — Мне тоже.  
  
— Но это так много денег, Луи, — возмущается Гарри.  
  
— Я знаю, любимый, — кивает Луи, неуверенный, в чем суть проблемы. — Я хочу сделать это для нас обоих, — начинает он, задумываясь, почему Гарри волнует то, что он платит за все один.  
  
— Дело не в этом, — качает головой Гарри, и Луи поднимает брови.  
  
— Тебе не нравится то, что я полностью оплачиваю свадьбу? — ухмыляется Луи.  
  
— Твои слова вынуждают меня чувствовать себя нуждающейся беременной шлюхой.   
  
Это шокирует Луи, вызывая глубокий смех. Он подходит к Гарри и целует в щеку.  
  
— Что на самом деле не так, милый?  
  
— Иногда я… — бормочет Гарри, — иногда я вспоминаю, что я обычный ребенок из Чешира.  
  
— Оу, — мягко говорит Луи, — оу.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я понимаю, о чем ты, — говорит ему Луи. — Никогда в жизни я не думал, что моя маленькая глупая группа из Донни чего-то добьется. Может, мы бы могли выступить в каком-нибудь пабе, но не Лондоне, Париже или Мэдисон Сквэр Гарден.   
  
Гарри встречается с ним глазами, и Луи продолжает.  
  
— Сейчас у меня есть много денег, и я прекрасно осознаю, на что их потратить. После покупки дома для мамы, что бы ты сделал? Разве это не мечта каждого ребенка? Сейчас она собирается прилететь ко мне и увидеть все, чего я добился для себя сам.  
  
— Твою музыкальную карьеру, — улыбается Гарри.  
  
— Ты. И Эстер. Моя новая семья.  
  
Глаза Гарри начинают слезится, он всхлипывает и прижимается к Луи.  
  
— Может, я и хочу похвастаться своим кошельком, может, это и выглядит слишком богато, но я не хочу стыдиться своего успеха, и ты тоже не должен этого делать.  
  
— Я не должен стыдиться твоего успеха? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, о чем я, — вздыхает Луи.  
  
— Я так сильно люблю тебя, Луи.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Гарри, — Луи становится на носочки и целует Гарри в лоб. Они слегка улыбаются друг другу, чувствуя, как знакомое тепло заново окутывает их сердца.  
  
Гарри отстраняется, но Луи берет его за руку, как бы прося остаться с ним подольше.  
  
— Любимый? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Ты никогда не был обычным ребенком из Чешира, — говорит Луи. — Ты восхитительный, великолепный и чудесный человек. Ты заслуживаешь всего, над чем ты так усердно работал. Ты такой особенный, Хаз. Такой особенный.  
  
Гарри утыкается носом в ключицу Луи, а после извиняется и идет в туалет. Луи в это время платит залог, подъезжая к стойке регистрации с коляской.  
  
Он вызывает их машину, пока ждет Гарри, и нежно покачивает коляску спящей Эстер туда-сюда.  
  
— Прости, — говорит Гарри, подходя к Луи.  
  
— Не нужно извинений, любимый, — Луи целует Гарри в щеку, а после кладет руки ему на щеки. — Ты в порядке?  
  
— Да, — кивает Гарри.  
  
— Ты не… не передумал?  
  
— Насчет зала? — хмурит брови Гарри.  
  
— Насчет всего этого, насчет нас? — говорит Луи, и Гарри в ответ лишь тихо целует его. Они прижимает Луи ближе к себе, целуя его в ответ до потери дыхания.  
  
— Я хочу выйти за тебя замуж завтра же, — говорит он.  
  
— Что насчет месяца после завтра?  
  
— Я все равно буду здесь, — ухмыляется Гарри.  
  
__  
  
Гарри забирает Зейна около одиннадцати утра следующей среды, чтобы посмотреть смокинги. Он стучит в дверь и вовсе не удивляется, когда ему открывает Найл с миской попкорна в руках.  
  
— Ааааеее, Хаз, — Найл обнимает его, убирая миску попкорна куда подальше. Гарри чувствует жар из миски и запах попкорна по всему дому. — Зейн укладывает волосы. Должен закончить с минуты на минуту.  
  
— Спасибо, Найлер, — улыбается Гарри и идет за ним в гостиную. Парень садится на диван, а Гарри усаживается в кресло, кладя ногу на ногу. По телевизору идет марафон чего-то по «Еда Нетворк». — Тут много кексиков.  
  
— Теперь и я хочу кексики, — смеется Найл. — Попкорн, наверное, самая вредная еда в доме Зейна. Надо будет чуть позже сбегать в магазин и купить еще.  
  
— Ты будешь здесь позже? — спрашивает Гарри, и Найл кивает. — Мы с Зейном можем принести их тебе.  
  
— Правда? — широко улыбается Найл.  
  
— Конечно. Это самое малое, что я могу сделать для лучшего друга моего парня и парня моего лучшего друга, — кивает Гарри.  
  
— Ты замечательный, Хаз, — Найл похлопывает Гарри по колену. — Как Эсси?  
  
— Великолепно, — Гарри улыбается из-за вопроса. — Проводит свой день с папой. Надеюсь, дом будет целым, когда я вернусь.  
  
— Лу восхитителен с детьми, — Найл показывает ему пальцы вверх и после закидывает попкорн в рот. — По крайней мере, Эсси в безопасности. Не могу быть уверен насчет дома.  
  
Гарри хихикает.  
  
— Вы что, смеетесь надо мной? — спрашивает Зейн, принося с собой запах свежести, его волосы все еще взъерошены.  
  
— Конечно, — ухмыляется Найл.  
  
— Нам надо выходить прямо сейчас, — нервно говорит Малик, постукивая Гарри по колену. — Портной разозлится, если мы опоздаем, — он берет куртку и идет прямо к выходу, скудно махая рукой Найлу.  
  
Гарри смотрит на них обоих. Найл краснеет, но его выражение лица остается нейтральным. Гарри извиняется перед Найлом и вновь обещает ему кексы, а после выходит.  
  
— Что это такое было? — спрашивает Гарри, открывая машину.  
  
— Что такое что? — отвечает Зейн, залезая в машину и снова поправляя волосы. Он достает небольшой бутылек мусса и наносит его на волосы.  
  
— Ты и Найл. Найл сказал, что ты укладываешь волосы, но это выглядит, будто вы занимались сексом, — подытоживает Гарри.  
  
— Это безумно. Ты безумный, — нахмуривается Зейн. — Поехали, а то опоздаем.  
  
Гарри заводит машину и выезжает.  
  
— Сказал человек, у которого был секс за пять минут до того, как мы должны были идти. Попкорн Найла был отмазкой, чтобы скрыть весь запах?   
  
— Почему бы тебе не заткнуться? — скрещивает руки на груди Зейн.  
  
— Иисус, хорошо, — горделиво говорит Гарри, когда они останавливаются на светофоре. Он поворачивается, чтобы уловить выражение лица Зейна. — Я не видел тебя таким расстроенным с тех пор, как ты рассказал мне, что ты рано кончил на… о, Боже, ты кончил раньше его.  
  
— Заткнись! — Зейн определенно забивает на свои волосы и достает шапочку из кармана.  
  
— Тебе поэтому стыдно? Думаешь, Найл рассказал мне об этом?   
  
— Нет! — защищаясь, отвечает Зейн. — Может… я не знаю. Он не такой… я просто… — он закрывает лицо руками и стонет. — Мне так стыдно.  
  
— Не нужно стесняться, Зи, — Гарри вытягивает руку, чтобы похлопать друга по спине.  
  
— Мы просто… наконец-таки проделали весь путь, весь путь, — начинает Зейн, но быстро замолкает.  
  
— О, да. Старое доброе «весь путь», — кивает Гарри, когда они подъезжают к своему пункту назначения.  
  
— Не веди себя так высокомерно и напыщенно, вы с Луи вообще как кролики, — хмыкает Зейн.  
  
Гарри одаривает его недоброжелательным взглядом, и Зейн сразу же чувствует вину.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не такой, Зейн. Я просто пытался поднять тебе настроение. Ты же знаешь, что я бы никогда не осудил тебя за такое, — хмурится он. — А еще у тебя нет ни малейшего представления о жизни с ребенком в доме. Даже с няней, Лу и я так устаем, что мы еле-еле находим время для сонной дрочки.  
  
— Прости, — говорит Зейн. — Мне не стоило упоминать этого.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга, пока Гарри не делает свое лягушачье лицо и обнимает Зейна. Это милый момент, пока не раздается настойчивый стук в окно. Они оба поворачиваются и видят личного ассистента портного, который просит их пройти внутрь.   
  
__  
  
Луи укладывает Эстер спать, когда звонит телефон. Он быстро отвечает, выходя из детской, и надеется, что это не разбудит ее.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, когда у нас время дневного сна, Найлер, — ругается Луи, идя в гостиную.  
  
— Прости, Лу, — говорит тот, отвечая без привычных колкостей. Его голос звучит совсем не так, как обычно.  
  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Луи, замечая количество игрушек, которое они с Эстер разбросали.  
  
— Ничего, — отвечает Найл, и Луи слышит звук жевания попкорна и «Шестнадцать свечей»* на фоне.   
  
— Найл. Зейн расстался с тобой? — спокойно говорит Луи, собирая игрушки.  
  
— НЕТ! — резко отвечает Найл. — У нас все хорошо, просто… у нас некоторые проблемы.  
  
— Оу, — вздыхает Луи. — У вас период перед расставанием.  
  
— Разве? — голос Найла ставится слегка холодным. — Ох, Иисус, да.  
  
— Что произошло?  
  
— Зейн и я, наконец, сделали это, — говорит Найл, пожевывая попкорн.  
  
— Что «это»? — вздыхает Луи.  
  
— То самое, — голос парня звучит ниже, когда он пытается говорить почти шепотом.  
  
Луи практически роняет кубики, которые он до этого держал в руках.  
  
— Почему ты мне рассказываешь это? — Томлинсон складывает все в коробку, которую выделил Гарри для вещей Эстер.  
  
— Мне нужен совет.  
  
— Хорошо, Найлер, хорошо, — кивает Луи. Он садится на диван и слушает, что произошло.  
  
— И потом это закончилось. Он так быстро выбежал из комнаты, что, я надеюсь, он не увидел. Я думаю, он не видел, — стонет Найл в трубку.  
  
Луи закусывает часть руки так сильно, чтобы не выдать свой смех. Он пытается превратить это в кашель, убирая телефон от уха.  
  
— Ох, Найлер, Найлер, Найлер, — Луи издает небольшой смешок. — Тебе нужно поговорить с Зейном.  
  
— Ни за что! По крайней мере, до того момента, пока я не буду знать, что это не случится снова, — кричит Найл.  
  
Луи убирает телефон от уха и говорит Найлу быть тише.  
  
— Эсси тебя услышит, а, если ты ее разбудишь, я тебя убью.  
  
— По телефону? — спрашивает Найл.  
  
— У нее могут появиться проблемы со слухом, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Да, особенно учитывая то, как вы трахаетесь!  
  
— Тебе нужно поговорить с Зейном, — повторяет Луи. — Если это первый раз у вас обоих, и вы кончаете через три секунды, вам просто нужна практика. И тебе нужно поговорить об этом со своим партнером.  
  
— Но это тяжело, — вздыхает Найл.  
  
— Мне же ты все рассказал.  
  
— Да, но я знаю всю твою постыдную историю, — говорит Найл. — И у тебя не был член над…  
  
— И на этом мы закончим это предложение, — обрывает его Луи. — Просто поговори с Зейном, ладно? Пожалуйста. Я уверен, что ему стыдно, как и тебе. Или он под впечатлением. Зейн — надежный парень, Ни.  
  
— Ты прав, — вздыхает Найл. — Я поговорю с ним.  
  
— Восхитительно, — улыбается Луи. Он слышит на фоне какой-то шум и звук открывающейся двери.  
  
— Они вернулись, — тяжело дышит Найл.  
  
— Сколько пачек попкорна ты уже съел? — Луи слышит голос Гарри.  
  
— А сколько влезает в эти коробки? — спрашивает Найл, убирая телефон ото рта.  
  
— Найл, — зовет его Луи, — я кладу трубку.  
  
— У тебя еще осталось в животе место для кексов? — в этот раз звучит протяжный голос Зейна.  
  
— Кексы? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Найл смеется, но это не над Луи.  
  
— Подожди, Зейн сказал «кексы»? — Луи почти кричит в трубку.  
  
Эстер начинает плакать в соседней комнате.  
  
__  
  
— Сколько тортов мы будем пробовать? — спрашивает Луи, убирая уже пятую тарелку. Пару часов назад он бы спорил, что невозможно устать от тортов, но он устал. Арахисовое масло с шоколадом, малиново-лимонный спонж, лавандовая ваниль с примесями шоколада. Слишком много тортов.  
  
— У нас еще четыре, — говорит Гарри, высовывая язык, перед тем как откусить.  
  
Луи стонет от недовольства.  
  
— Тебе необязательно есть целый кусок сразу.  
  
— Ты просто не рос в большой семье. Торт — это редкость. Если тебе удается достать его, то ты должен делиться со всеми, — Луи слегка покачивает Эстер на колене. Она улыбается, кладет ладошки на кусочек торта, который ей дали, и размазывает его по столу, а потом подносит грязный кулачок к волосам. Все вмиг становится в карамели. — Ей можно есть торт в таком возрасте?  
  
Гарри тянется за салфеткой, вытирая Эстер лицо и руки, пока она не успела вымазать весь стол.   
  
— Она помогает, — пожимает плечами Гарри, — но я думаю, что у нее больше торта на одежде, чем она съела.  
  
Эстер якобы соглашается, когда издает короткие звуки и смотрит на Луи широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
— Ты помогаешь, — кивает Луи, целуя ее в макушку. — Я вижу это теперь.  
  
— Это персиковый торт с легко замороженным масляным кремом, — их организатор подносит им новую тарелку, и Луи опять недовольно стонет.  
  
__  
  
Гарри просматривает пятую виниловую пластинку и хмурится все больше.  
  
— Я скоро должен вернуться, — говорит Найл со ртом, полным мороженого.  
  
— Ты не сильно и помогаешь, — отвечает Гарри.   
  
Он взял Найла с собой, чтобы найти подарок для Луи. Найл предлагает что-то крутое и связанное с музыкой, и у Гарри в голове застревает идея винтажных записей, которые бы выражали суть их отношений и были полны музыки, которую Луи любит. Было бы замечательно, если бы он нашел пластинку, которая подходила бы по обоим пунктам.  
  
— Я не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь, — Найл слизывает кончик рожка мороженого, когда он начинает течь.  
  
— Ты лучший друг Луи! Как я могу выбрать идеальный свадебный подарок для своего будущего мужа, если даже его лучший друг не знает, что ему подарить? Ты знаешь его уже много лет, а я… я не знаю его так долго, — объясняет Гарри.  
  
— Но уже почти год, — Найл приподнимает брови.  
  
Гарри смотрит на Найла так, будто он только что раскрыл все двадцать три ингредиента Доктора Пеппера. Даже самые секретные.  
  
— Что с твоим лицом? — спрашивает Найл, потирая тыльной стороной ладони свой подбородок.  
  
— Должен быть уже год! То есть, уже скоро будет ровно год! — восклицает Гарри.  
  
— Да, чувак, — кивает Найл. — Один год с вашего фахито-массажного свидания.  
  
Гарри достает свой телефон, дважды проверяя на календаре дату их предстоящей свадьбы, несмотря на то, что он делал сегодня это уже два раза. После этого он звонит Луи.  
  
— Хэй, любимый, — отвечает Луи, — честное слово, я не клал твою блузку в сушилку в этот раз, прости… я не знал.  
  
— Все хорошо, Лу, не переживай. Две, которые ты купил взамен, были далеко не обязательны, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Я все еще чувствую себя виноватым, — бормочет Луи.  
  
— Само собой, — хихикает Гарри. — Но все, правда, в порядке. Хорошо, давай я займусь стиркой, а ты помоешь посуду, и… я, вообще, не для этого звоню.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Нет! Луи, ты помнишь точную дату нашего первого свидания? — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Наш фахитос и массаж был первым свиданием?  
  
— Да, милый, — смеется Гарри.  
  
— Конечно, помню, — говорит Луи, будто он мог забыть. Если бы в тот момент у него был под рукой календарь, он бы обвел то число в сердечко и разрисовал. Но вместо этого дата и время хранится где-то далеко в памяти. — Ровно год будет в следующую пятницу.  
  
У Гарри появляется ком в горле, а сердце начинает биться быстрее.  
  
— В следующую пятницу? — повторяет Гарри.  
  
— Да, как и наша свадьба, — без задней мысли говорит Луи, но позже до него доходит. — КАК НАША ЧЕРТОВА СВАДЬБА.  
  
— ДЕРЬМО.  
  
— ГРЕБАНОЕ ДЕРЬМО.  
  
__  
  
Энн оказывается выше, чем ожидает Луи. Как и Джемма. И Дес. Луи предполагал, что ему не стоит быть сильно удивленным, но оказалось наоборот. Ему стыдно, так как все это видно по его языку тела и выражению лица. И ему вправду хочется еще пару-другую дюймов роста. Даже Робин кажется выше него.  
  
Они очень милые, по очереди крепко обнимают его, так как это их первая официальная встреча. Гарри и Луи приглашают их на легкий ланч, чтобы обсудить все детали свадьбы.  
  
Гарри показывает своим отцу и отчиму дом, Джемма играет с Эстер, а Энн разговаривает с Луи.  
  
Энн в слезах, когда она шепчет ему на ухо различного рода похвалы и обнимает в пятый раз.  
  
— Я так рада, что ты нашел его, — шепчет она, немного отстраняясь.  
  
— На самом деле, он меня нашел, — пожимает плечами Луи, и выражение лица Энн заставляет его глаза слезиться.  
  
— Вы нашли друг друга, — поправляет Энн. — Он так сильно любит тебя, Луи. И мы тоже.  
  
— Да, и мы! — вмешивается Джемма, притягивая к себе Гарри, который возвращается с отцами из столовой. — И эту маленькую ягодку, — она целует Эстер в щеки.  
  
— И ее мы любим, — Энн берет на руки к себе девочку, без разрешения Джеммы, покачивая Эстер, пока она хихикает.   
  
Они игриво начинают спорить о том, кто будет кормить ее. Робин присоединяется к ним, а Дес с завороженностью наблюдает, идя с ними в кухню. Луи чувствует сильную руку на своей талии, когда Гарри появляется возле него.  
  
— Они милые, — говорит Луи так, чтобы только Гарри мог услышать.  
  
— Да? — широко улыбается он. — Ты им тоже нравишься.  
  
— Прости, но они любят меня, — поправляет Луи, и Гарри, улыбаясь, целует его в губы.  
  
__  
  
То, в чем семья Луи испытывает недостаток, парни достают в большом количестве. Они сила, на которую можно рассчитывать, и они залезают на Гарри с большим рвением. Самые младшие близнецы обнимают Гарри за ноги, пока другие обнимают его грудь, и Лотти и Фелисити могли бы дать Гарри третью степень за намерения по поводу их брата.  
  
Если вместить всю семью Гарри удалось в их собственном доме, то на случай Томлинсонов Луи заказывает приватную комнату в отеле.  
  
— Лу, тут такие большие окна! — говорит Фиби, а Дейзи внимательно смотрит, как Гарри кормит Эстер. — Я даже не знаю, как ты узнал, что мне нравятся большие окна, но это так! Эта комната идеальная.  
  
— Я рад, что тебе нравится это, Фибс, — хихикает Луи, когда она его в очередной раз обнимает.  
  
— И нам не надо делить комнату с Лотти! — добавляет Дейзи, не сводя глаз с Гарри и Эстер.   
  
— ДА! — соглашается Фиби. — Это даже лучше, чем окна.  
  
— Да, — говорит Лотти с другого конца стола, и все дружно смеются.  
  
Как только они заканчивают есть, то достают Эстер из ее стульчика, чтобы каждый сидящий за столом, мог ее подержать. Это похоже на замедленную версию игры в «горячую картошку» , потому что каждый из семьи Томлинсонов улыбается и умиляется ей, а она улыбается в ответ.  
  
Гарри стоит на коленях с Эстер в руках, представляя ее Эрнесту и Дорис, когда Джей, наконец, подходит к нему отдельно.  
  
— Они так быстро растут, — говорит Джей, наблюдая, как Эрнест нежно сжимает руку Эстер.  
  
— Мама! — Дорис протягивает руки к Джей. — Пожалуйста.  
Джей берет ее на руки и усаживает на бедро с небольшим «ох».  
  
— Да уж, — кивает Гарри, улыбаясь Эрнесту и своей дочери, а после встает, беря Эстер на бедро. — Не могу поверить, что этой крохе уже почти семь месяцев.  
  
— Семь месяцев? Большая девочка, — говорит Джей.  
  
— Я больше, — заявляет Дорис.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Джей и садит ее на диван, — такая большая, что тебя тяжело держать.  
  
— Правда? — говорит Дорис удивленно.  
  
— Нет, конечно, — улыбается Джей и мотает головой.  
  
— Смотри, Физзи принесла клубнику! — Эрнест отвлекает внимание сестры и тянет в другую часть комнаты.  
  
— Они замечательные, — говорит Гарри, восхищенно глядя на близнецов.  
  
— Ты можешь понянчиться с ними в любое время, — предлагает Джей.  
  
— Отлично! Они могут прийти и поиграть с Эстер.  
  
— А у Эстер будут братья и сестры скоро? — спрашивает Джей.  
  
— Это неожиданный вопрос, — ухмыляется Гарри.  
  
— Прости, но мама хочет знать, когда у нее будет еще больше внуков. Это своего рода просьба, — Джей протягивает руки и обнимает Эстер.  
  
Гарри отдает ее в руки Джей, и та умиляется.  
  
— Она такая милая, Гарри. Я рада, что у моего Лу есть собственная семья здесь. Я волнуюсь, потому что он так далеко от дома, но теперь я могу быть спокойной. Вы восхитительная пара. Ты даешь ему только лучшее.   
  
Гарри густо краснеет от этих слов и хочет, чтобы ему было на что опереться, или было что сказать.  
  
— Он дополняет меня, — отвечает Луи, подходя к Гарри и целуя его в щеку. Пунцовые щеки Гарри становятся еще краснее и теперь подходят к его цветастой блузке.  
  
— Именно так, — ухмыляется Джей. — Итак, когда у меня будет больше внуков?  
  
— Ой, — говорит Луи и забирает Эстер к себе на руки. — У моей дочери разовьется комплекс, что она недостаточно особенная для тебя, — он целует Эстер в лобик. — Ты идеальная, малышка. Не слушай эту древнюю бабульку.  
  
— Эй! — Джей хмурит брови. — Кого ты там назвал древней?  
  
— Тебя, тебя, бабушка, — повторяет Луи, а Гарри смеется, когда Луи уходит с дочерью на руках, и Джей идет за ними.  
  
__  
  
Погода в утро свадьбы мрачная и унылая, и Эстер капризничает. Гарри уверен в том, что он ужасный родитель, а Луи — в том, что она растет и у нее режутся зубки, но в любом случае, они оба взволнованы тем, что должно было произойти.  
  
Энн и Джей в квартире парней, крутясь вокруг всех приготовлений и ребенка. Они быстро стали друзьями.  
  
— Мам, ты бы принесла больше пользы в зале, помогла бы девочкам быть готовыми и организовать владельца заведения, — говорит Луи своей маме, когда она заходит к нему в комнату и говорит, что ему нужно в третий раз постричься.   
  
— Не будь таким грубым со своей мамой, — ругается Энн, проходя в коридоре и держа Эстер на руках.  
  
Гарри не сильно отличается от Эстер: он закрылся в ванной, пытаясь не переволноваться и не начать плакать снова. И все это началось с Эстер. Он чувствует себя неадекватным и начинает плакать. Как только он осознает, что плач делает его лицо пятнистым, отекшим и красным, он начинает плакать еще больше.  
  
Луи практически выталкивает свою маму из комнаты, чтобы пойти к Гарри в ванную, попытаться его вывести оттуда. Энн заходит в гостиную и спорит с Джей еще больше, когда Эстер плачет сильнее.  
  
Овсяная каша, которую делала Энн, чтобы успокоить Гарри, заставляет заработать пожарный извещатель, поэтому все повышают голоса, включая Эстер.   
  
Так их находит и Лиам, в бедламе, полного спешки и эмоций. Он должен был забрать Луи, чтобы отвезти на место свадьбы, но как только он открывает дверь, Джей дает ему в руки Эстер и убегает на кухню справляться с извещателем, а Энн бежит за ней.   
  
Плач Эстер плавно переходит в икоту и всхлипы, когда она поворачивает свои большие влажные глаза на Лиама. Она, кажется, наклоняет голову, оценивая свое новое положение. Она хватает отворот костюма от Александа МакКвина слюнявым кулаком и прижимает головой к его плечу, посапывая до того момента, когда ее плач прекращается.  
  
Луи не удается вытянуть Гарри из ванной, но удается добиться того, что Гарри пускает его в ванную. Он уже не плачет, и даже дыхание успокоилось, но Луи все равно приносит ему его ингалятор.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Гарри, обхватывая ингалятор обеими руками. — Ты так заботишься обо мне.  
  
— Малыш, — Луи целует его в лоб, садясь на край ванны. — Я буду заботиться так о тебе до конца твоей жизни.  
  
— Боже, Лу, — всхлипывает Гарри вновь, утыкаясь лицом в футболку Луи. — Я так сильно люблю тебя, и я хочу, чтобы сегодня было особым днем в нашей жизни.  
  
— Оно таким и будет, любимый, — успокаивает его Луи.  
  
— Но погода просто ужасная, и Эсси не перестает плакать, — говорит Гарри, не сразу понимая, что плач Эстер уже не слышен. Он резко встает и идет к звуку тишины, а Луи следует за ним.  
  
Гарри, Луи и их мамы одновременно подходят к Лиаму с удивленными лицами.  
  
— Как ты сделал это? — спрашивает Энн, разинув рот.  
  
— Как ты сделал это? — спрашивает Гарри почти зло, но Луи касается его руки и слегка отодвигает назад, в то время как Лиам лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Понятия не имею, — отвечает Лиам, покачивая Эстер туда-сюда, ее голова не отрывается от его плеча. — Я приехал, чтобы забрать Луи.  
  
— Нет, — хором отвечают четверо.  
  
— Но… — пытается вмешаться Лиам.  
  
— Мы с мамой поедем. Ты останешься с Эсси. Все равно ты идешь с ней к алтарю, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Я знаю, я назначен цветочным менеджером цветочной девочки, но, — начинает Лиам.  
  
— Но сейчас ты еще и дрессировщик детей. Ты жертва своего собственного успеха, Лиам, — заканчивает за него Луи.  
  
— Ты… ты пытаешься процитировать Triple Xat? — спрашивает Лиам.  
  
— Вещи, которые ты сделаешь для своей страны, — подмигивает Луи, и все возвращаются к своим делам.  
  
__  
  
К тому времени, когда Луи и Джей приезжают в Малибу, небо расчищается, и Луи может только молиться, чтобы так и осталось.  
  
Земля вокруг буквально дрожит, когда гости и работники снуют туда-сюда с неумолимой энергией. Луи узнает большинство гостей, но не помнит, чтобы он приглашал их. Нет, он определенно запомнил бы, если бы приглашал всех из Роллинг Стоунс и Канье Уэста. Он поговорит с Лиамом позже.  
  
Джей лишь частично проводит его до своей комнаты, целует на прощание, желает удачи и уходит помогать девочкам.  
  
Луи идет по длинному коридору, избегая ассистентов флориста и нескольких официантов, которые уже подают напитки гостям. Луи мог бы что-то выпить, чтобы успокоить свои нервы.  
  
Луи взволнован свадьбой с Гарри, но в то же время напуган, что все пойдет не так. Он едва успел поцеловать Гарри на прощание, но он сможет сделать это сегодня позже, так как он будет официально его, и они смогут целоваться, когда только захочется.  
  
Найл уже в комнате Луи, вместе с Джошем и Дэном, когда он заходит туда. Они едят пончики из коробки, которую, несомненно, принес Найл.   
  
— Вам лучше не есть их рядом с моим смокингом, — ругает их Луи.  
  
— Даже не мечтай об этом, — отвечает Найл с полным ртом, желе течет по его нижней губе.  
  
Луи смотрит на него оценивающим взглядом.  
  
— Уверен, Зейн рад, что он смог ухватить тебя первым.  
  
— Я еще тот улов, — соглашается Найл, облизывая пальцы от растаявшей сахарной пудры, и берет свой пиджак.  
  
Дэн убирает его руки, протягивая ему детскую влажную салфетку, перед тем как разрешить ему касаться одежды.   
  
— Я хорошо тебя научил, — говорит Луи Дэну.  
  
— Да, да, конечно, — говорит Дэн и берет свой пиджак.  
  
Когда парни полностью собраны, Луи отмечает, что они хорошо выглядят.  
  
Джош помогает ему с галстуком-бабочкой, когда ассистент говорит, что уже время занять свои места. Завязывая последний узел, Джош берет Дэна и уходит, пока Найл подходит к Луи, чтобы поговорить.  
  
— Ты готов? — спрашивает Найл, касаясь костюма Луи.  
  
— Абсолютно? А ты? — спрашивает Луи на выдохе.  
  
Найл глубоко вдыхает и кивает.  
  
— Готов открыться?   
  
— Мы с Зейном разговаривали, — отвечает Найл, ухмыляясь.  
  
— О, неужели? — Луи приподнимает бровь.  
  
— О, да! — кивает Найл. — Мы регулярно говорим о разных вещах. Контакт с партнером – это ключ к успеху в отношениях.  
  
— И где ты набрался таких умных фраз? — Луи наклоняет голову.  
  
— Я прочитал это в печенье с предсказанием, если я правильно помню, — смеется Найл.  
  
— Ты маленькое дерьмо, — Луи толкает его в руку.  
  
— Будет классно ходить с Зейном вместе на публичные мероприятия и всякое такое. И не брать с собой маму, — говорит Найл, защищаясь от еще одного удара. — Он такой же милый, как и моя мама.  
  
— Она замечательная женщина, — соглашается Луи, оттягивая бабочку Найла и отпуская.  
  
— Прости, но это, возможно, отнимет количество фанфар на твоем празднике.  
  
— А мне далеко не жаль. И фанфары все-таки нужны. Я бы вышел замуж за Гарри в ту же секунду, как сошел с трапа самолета, будь моя воля.  
  
— Думаю, данный исход будет лучше, — говорит Найл. — Гарри – особенный парень. Он заслуживает церемонию.  
  
— Определенно.  
  
Ассистент приходит вновь, чтобы их поторопить, и в этот раз они идут.  
  
Луи подходит к центральному алтарю, за ним идут его шаферы. Все это похоже на историю из какой-то сказки. Гарри выбрал мягкий зелено-голубой и персиковый в качестве их цветов, и все очень гармонировало друг с другом. Персик и бутоны белых роз на стульях с небольшим акцентом цветов, названия которых Луи не знал, украшены шифоновой драпировкой. Он проходится взглядом по улыбкам на лицах всех гостей (почти всех – кроме Канье).  
  
Он останавливается у арки, под которой он и Гарри должны вступить в брак, и он не может не улыбаться толпе.  
  
Его семья выглядит очень мило: девочки в сочетающейся одежде, мама в шляпе с широкими полями. Все они очень взволнованы. Младшие близнецы широко улыбаются ему, и Луи отвечает им, пока не начинает играть музыка.  
  
Первыми идут Лиам и Эстер, оба в цветочных венках. Лиам держит ее и лепестки, которые должны быть рассыпаны для ее папы. Большую часть времени она пытается есть ручку корзинки, и Лиам выворачивает часть лепестков на свои туфли. Следующими идут шаферы Гарри: Джемма с Зейном рука в руку. Они выглядят, как милая пара, и Луи чувствует, как Найл рядом с ним напрягается. Это даже не из ревности, а из шока, как восхитительно Зейн выглядит в своем смокинге. Как только они доходят до места, музыка меняется, и заходит Гарри, держа в руках большой букет. Он кажется тонкой черной линией в своем смокинге; первые пуговицы его рубашки не застегнуты.   
  
У Луи в горле образуется ком, и сердце бьется в разы быстрее, когда Гарри подходит к нему. Они смотрят друг на друга, и в данный момент ничто в мире не имеет значения.   
  
Они берут друг друга за руки, и Луи абсолютно уверен, что отвечает «Да», как и Гарри, вместе со своими забавными клятвами, которые они писали друг для друга. Но лучше всего Луи помнит взгляд Гарри, когда они обмениваются кольцами и официально объявляются мужьями.  
  
Их поцелуй продолжается дольше, чем нужно, но они оба не в силах изменить это: они оба потеряны в этом моменты и друг в друге.  
  
Обратно их сопровождают радостные крики толпы, аплодисменты и дождь из конфетти. Они идут за руки уже в качестве супругов.  
  
__  
  
На банкете им подают перепелов, свинину и вегетарианские блюда. Найл был пьяным еще до того, как должен был говорить речь шафера. Его глаза с любовью смотрят на гирлянды, вплетенные в решетку на террасе. Столы аккуратно украшены бутонами персиковых роз, и стулья с высокими спинками украшены в цвета морского тумана. Найл — настоящий профессионал в том, чтобы держать микрофон, находясь в нетрезвом состоянии, казалось, что присутствие Зейна рядом слегка сковывает его, даже когда он рассказывает очень смешную историю.  
  
Он поднимает свой бокал и поправляет воротник, все еще держа микрофон в руке.  
  
— Вы все наверняка думаете, почему Зейнер сидит рядом со мной, а не с Гарри.  
  
Гарри поднимает взгляд, когда слышит свое имя. Он и Луи возятся с Эстер, поправляя ее платье, и они выглядят счастливыми замужними родителями.   
  
— Зейн был поддерживающим бойфрендом последние несколько месяцев. Даже сейчас я не могу точно сказать: держит он меня за задницу или помогает стоять прямо.  
  
В толпе проносится удивленный смех.   
  
— Гарри и Луи, я надеюсь, что ваши дни наполнены такой же поддержкой и теплом, какие я чувствую от Зейна. Ура.  
  
Найл быстро допивает свой напиток, а остальные пьют медленно. Он садится на место, и дает право встать Луи. Эстер тянет на себя его пиджак, поэтому он берет ее на руки с нежным: «Ты тоже хочешь что-то сказать, да?».  
  
Она сразу же пытается забрать себе микрофон, заставляя всех гостей рассмеяться.  
  
— Да-да-да-да-да, — лепечет она, а после Луи подносит микрофон уже к своему рту.  
  
— Спасибо, малышка, — говорит Луи в микрофон, — и всем, кто пришел сегодня сюда, — он поворачивается к гостям. — Это очень особенный день для Гарри и меня. На самом деле, сегодня ровно год с нашего первого свидания. Это был невероятный год для нас, и, честно говоря, я не знаю, что бы я делал без Гарри и без всех, кто сегодня здесь. Мы рады, что вы проводите этот день вместе с нами, празднуя нашу любовь, Боже, это звучит банально, — он бросает взгляд на Гарри, немного хихикающего, но в уголках его глаз скапливаются слезы. — Но, да. Вы все невероятно поддерживали нас, и мы всех вас любим. Даже тебя, Канье Уэст, — Эстер вновь тянет руки к микрофону, когда Луи заканчивает: — Теперь, я думаю, время для торта.  
  
Гости улыбаются в согласии, с радостью глядя на то, как Гарри пихает кусок торта прямо Луи в лицо. Луи воздерживается от мести, зная, что Гарри не будет доволен кускам торта в его идеально уложенных кудрях. Нос и рот Луи покрыты глазурью, и он кормит Гарри красивейшим куском, ухмыляясь. Он обхватывает лицо Гарри руками, наклоняясь за поцелуем и потираясь своей грязной щекой о чистую Гарри. Тот со смехом отстраняется, беря остаток куска, которым Луи кормил его, и размазывает весь по рубашке Луи. Официанты приносят разрезанный персиковый торт с ванильной глазурью, пока молодожены идут переодеваться.  
  
— Переодеваться. Ладно, — Найл играет бровями, глядя на них, когда они уходят.  
  
__  
  
Гарри на самом деле помогает Луи снять некоторые предметы одежды, но только из вежливости. Он снимает свои пиджак и рубашку, бросая взгляд на свой почти невидимый шрам. Это стало привычкой после родов. Луи провел много часов, размазывая мазь по заживающей коже, говоря, какой шрам, по его мнению, красивый, что это физическое напоминание, что Гарри вынашивал их дочь. Потребовалось много уверенности в себе и много часов с личным тренером, чтобы, наконец, начать быть моделью снова.  
  
— Боже, Гарри, — вдыхает Луи, когда Гарри начинает расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Луи. — Не могу дождаться, когда ты будешь только моим на целую неделю. Я собираюсь пометить тебя.  
  
— Прости, Луи, — Гарри вытаскивает его нижнюю футболку. — Найл был прав, когда играл бровями, раз у нас здесь такой разговор.  
  
— Мне жаль, — по виду Луи, ему не жаль. — Я просто взволнован. Мне нравится быть дома с Эсси, но будет здорово, когда мы сможем выспаться и чувствовать себя отдохнувшими, и нам не нужно будет ничего делать, и я смогу просто лежать в постели с тобой.  
  
— И лежать на пляже, — добавляет Гарри, целуя Луи в лоб и помогая ему надеть чистую рубашку.  
  
— С тобой.  
  
— Да, если можно.  
  
— Фруктовые напитки и много наготы, — ухмыляется Луи.  
  
— Да, но сначала нам нужно завершить банкет и удостовериться, что у Эсси собраны все вещи, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Дерьмо! Мы даже не сложили сумку с подгузниками утром, — восклицает Луи, когда Гарри надевает цветочную рубашку, которую он все равно не собирается застегивать.  
  
— Не переживай. Лиам упаковал ее, — говорит Гарри, дотягиваясь до дверной ручки.  
  
— Лиам? — озадаченно спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Да, я знаю! — смеется Гарри. — Он сделал все лучше, чем мы оба или няня. Он сложил вещи в кармашки, которых я никогда и не видел. Он взял запасную соску и все остальное. Мы должны нанять его на полный рабочий день.  
  
— Ха! — фыркает Луи. — Ему и так хорошо платят, поверь. Но это стоит взять на заметку. Мы определенно должны попросить его нянчиться с Эстер чаще, — он берет Гарри за руку, переплетая пальцы. Луи целует его, свободной рукой обхватывая щеку, в этот раз менее угрожающе. Гарри наклоняется к нему, издавая тихий стон, когда Луи скользит языком ему в рот. Гарри сжимает их сплетенные руки.  
  
— Милый, — мягко говорит он. — Еще пару часов, и ты сможешь целовать меня как угодно.  
  
— И хотя бы половину этого времени мне нужно подержать Эстер, — говорит Луи, открывая дверь и пропуская Гарри вперед.  
  
__  
  
Как только Эстер безопасно сидит в своем кресле сзади арендованной машины мамы Гарри, парням ничего не остается делать, кроме как поцеловать ее в лобик еще раз, пока она мирно спит, и на прощание обнять Энн.  
  
Остальные гости разъехались около часа назад, остались лишь Лиам, Зейн, Найл и Энн.  
  
Найл пьяный спит на банкетном столе, а Зейн и Лиам за ним обсуждают золотую эру и пост-кризисного Бэтмена. Энн пришлось забирать Эстер из любящих рук ее отцов больше, чем один раз, и, когда она уже спала, они решили ехать, иначе они пропустят свой рейс.  
  
— Спрошу опять: на какой остров вы летите? — спрашивает Энн, тихо закрывая дверь.  
  
— Мауи, — отвечает Гарри, смахивая слезы.  
  
— Ооо, звучит круто.  
  
— Это не самый крутой, — пожимает плечами Луи, — но, я думаю, он таким станет.  
  
— Вы сейчас с таким раскладом действительно пропустите рейс, — хихикает Энн.  
  
— А мы могли бы, — Луи поворачивается с серьезным видом к Гарри. — Остались бы здесь и смотрели на Эстер чуточку дольше.  
  
Гарри задумывается на секунду.  
  
— Она будет здесь, когда мы вернемся, — говорит он наконец и поворачивается к своей маме. — Она будет здесь.  
  
Энн смеется.  
  
— Я не собираюсь отправлять ее в Англию, если вы об этом.  
  
— Не шути так, — говорит Гарри, а Энн похлопывает его по плечу и обнимает.  
  
— Мой глупый мальчик, конечно, она будет здесь. И ваш дом и вы сами. Все это будет здесь. Просто поезжайте и наслаждайтесь друг другом, пока можете, — улыбается она им, потирая щеку Гарри, когда он улыбается с ямочками.  
  
— Звучит слегка угрожающе, — говорит Луи.  
  
— В любом случае, я не это имела в виду, — Энн закатывает глаза и обнимает Луи. — Все, пора. Водитель лимузина ждет вас уже около получаса.  
  
— Ты заказала нам лимузин до аэропорта? — спрашивает Гарри, а Энн пихает его к выходу.  
  
— Все равно было бы либо это, либо вертолет, — Луи приподнимает бровь.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, мистер Томлинсон, — говорит Гарри, когда водитель лимузина открывает им дверь.  
  
— Для тебя Томлинсон-Стайлс, — отвечает Луи, садясь в машину.  
  
— Я все еще не уверен, в каком порядке стоит говорить фамилии, — ухмыляется Гарри Луи в губы, пока тот прижимает его ближе к себе.  
  
— У нас будет время обсудить это на Гавайях, — Луи оставляет поцелуй на губах Гарри, когда тот садится на его колено.  
  
— Как скажете, мистер Стайлс-Томлинсон


End file.
